


Another Love

by lilolilyrae



Series: Another Love [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - The First Avenger, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Another Love, Canon Temporary Character Death, M/M, Songfic, Stucky - Freeform, but you know they'll be alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was inspired by the song 'Another Love' by Tom Odell, you can listen to it <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MwpMEbgC7DA">here</a></p><p>originally posted on <a href="http://lilolilyrae.tumblr.com/post/144854871581/another-love#notes">tumblr</a></p></blockquote>





	Another Love

  **"Another Love"**

 

Steve Rogers had been in love with James Buchanan Barnes for his whole life.

 

He had never acted on his feelings.

  
Even living in a part of Brooklyn which itself was being called 'queer' by some, the fear to be found out was still present, and even worse was the fear of rejection.

 

_And I wanna kiss you, make you feel alright  
I'm just so tired to share my nights_

 

After Bucky fell, Steve didn't know how to move on. He had lost the love of his life.

In daytime, he was strong and confident Captain America, but as soon as darkness came he couldn't stop himself from breaking down and crying about what could have been.

Peggy Carter was there whenever he felt he couldn't take it anymore, couldn't make it through another day.

If Bucky hadn't been, even maybe if he were alive, Steve might have been able to love Peggy the way she clearly loved him.

But as it was, Steve's heart clenched at the thought of love, and times were too dangerous to be sure that he or Peggy would not come home all alone.

Mourning another lost one was not something he could afford.

 

_I wanna cry and I wanna love  
But all my tears have been used up_

 

Steve Rogers had never been a weak man.

Even before his body was changed into this strong shape, his mind and heart had made it up in power. He had always fought every fight until the end.

He knew that he could not give up now.

It wasn't all motivated by revenge, more by the thought that Bucky wouldn't want him to go down.

Steve knew that he would not be able to keep going forever. Not without his one and only love.

But he could keep fighting until it was over, and then he himself would be the one to choose the ending to his story.

 

Getting revenge was not what gave Steve the strength to do what he had to. Knowing that, once every fight was fought, he would see Bucky again, was what did.

 

 _And if somebody hurts you, I wanna fight_  
_But my hands been broken, once too many times_  
_So I'll use my voice, I'll be so fucking rude_  
_Words they always win, but I know I'll lose_

 

He did notice how Peggy loved him, even with his senses dulled by the pain of grieving.

It pained Steve even more, knowing that he would hurt her, knowing that he for sure could prevent her pain, but- he could not bring himself to be this generous.

For once in his life, the last action he thought it would take, he was egoistic and choose the cold.

 

_I wanna take you somewhere so you know I care  
But it's so cold and I don't know where_

 

 

Making a promise he knew he would break, he crashed in the ice.

 

 _And I'd sing a song, that'd be just ours_  
_But I sang 'em all to another heart_  
_And I wanna cry I wanna learn to love_  
_But all my tears have been used up_

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by the song 'Another Love' by Tom Odell, you can listen to it [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MwpMEbgC7DA)
> 
> originally posted on [tumblr](http://lilolilyrae.tumblr.com/post/144854871581/another-love#notes)


End file.
